blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Charsi
Charsi is the blacksmith in the Rogue Encampment, and is highly skilled at shaping, crafting and repairing weapons. During the chaos of the attack by the forces of Hell on the Rogue Monastery, she was forced to leave her most important forging tool behind, the Horadric Malus. Fortunately, the hero returns the Malus after defeating The Smith. Charsi is described as "sweet girl" and "young and innocent". She is highly accepting of the hero upon his/her entrance to the camp. She has a cheerful tone and is willing to help out a great deal. She shows a certain fondness towards most, but feels that Warriv is too quiet. Her ancestry is Barbarian. She is a member of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, because she refers to the Rogues as "our sisters". Dialog Introduction(General) *"Hi there, I'm Charsi, the Blacksmith here in camp. It's good to see some strong adventurers around here. Many of our sisters fought bravely against Diablo when he first attacked the town of Tristram. They came back to us true veterans, bearing some really powerful items. Seems like their victory was short lived though, most of them are now corrupted by Andariel. Introduction( ) *"Wow! You're a Barbarian!! Huh? It's really great to meet you. I've seen a few of your kind around here lately. I'm a little jealous, I wish I could go off adventuring with you. Oh by the way I'm Charsi the Blacksmith here in camp." Gossip *"I don't really know anything about Cain, he seems to have a lot of secrets. That makes me nervous." *"Oh Kashya's fantastic. Sure she's a little hard on outsiders, but who can blame her. All she wants is to protect our order. But now that our sisters have turned against us, I think all this mess has hardened her heart." *"Akara, our Priestess and Seer, is most upset by the corruption of our sisters. I fear that she blames herself." *"Warriv is alright, I guess. He seems too serious most of the time. I haven't really talked to him all that much." *"Oh, I like Gheed, he's very funny. He has all sorts of interesting stories from the places he's been. I wish I could see the sights he has." **According to Kashya's gossips, it seems that Charsi has more tender feelings for Gheed than she lets know. Gossip(Barbarian) *"You know, I've been with the sisters for as long as I can remember. But Akara told me that my real parents were barbarians from the northen tribes, and that they were killed when I was very young. Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like, if I was raised as a Barbarian. I don't know, I love being a blacksmith, but sometimes I just wanna get out and explore the world you know." Quests Den of Evil After Initiate: *"The beasts from the cave have begun to roam throughout the countryside. You'd better be careful out there. You seem like a noble warrior. I hope you can help us." Early Return: *"You haven't cleared the cave, yet? Do you need anything?" Success: *"You are truly brave and skillful ... Akara was worried about you." Sister's Burial Ground After Initiate: *"Blood Raven was the leader of a Rogue band that once fought Diablo at Tristram." Early Return: *"Akara felt something was wrong even before Andariel descended upon us. She feared that Blood Raven had stumbled upon some evil force beneath Tristram. I wish we had acted then..." Success: *"Kashya wishes to reward you for your defeat of Blood Raven. I thank you, too, even though Blood Raven was once my friend." Search for Cain After Initiate: *"If you bring back the bark of Inifuss, Akara will tell you how to get to Tristram." Early Return: *"Without the bark of Inifuss you can't find Cain." After finding The Scroll of Inifuss: *"Get this to Akara. Only she can understand it." After entering Tristram: *"I have heard that Tristram is now in ruins! Without Cain, I fear for the ruin of all of us." Success: *"Akara wishes to reward you for your bravery in returning Deckard Cain." The Forgotten Tower After Initiate: *"That old tower is as rotten on the inside as it appears on the outside. I heard that several Sisters came to a gruesome end when a stairwell collapsed on them." Early Return: *"You're not ready to give up, are you?" Success: *"Those riches will serve you well on the long road ahead." Tools of the Trade Quest Initiation: *"When I fled the Monastery, I left behind the Horadric Malus, my enchanted smithing hammer. If you can retrieve it for me, I'll use its magic to strengthen your equipment." After Initiate: *"The Monastery can confuse even those who know it well. Stay alert in there." Early Return: *"The Malus is a Horadric artifact of great power. Please bring it back." Success: *"Oh! Thanks so much for returning the Horadric Malus! I will now imbue one of your items with magical powers." Sisters to the Slaughter After Initiate: *"Send Andariel back to the Hell she came from!" Early Return: *"If you are the hero that you seem to be, now is the time to prove it." Success: *"You'll probably go east now... It was good to know you. I hope you'll come back if you ever need anything." References Category:Diablo II NPCs Category:Rogues Category:Act I Category:Blacksmiths Category:Barbarians